Love Is Better When Sprinkled With Crack Drabbles
by aKindofGlory
Summary: A random series of drabbles with crack pairings. Because crack pairings are unexpected, unexplored, and unlimited. First one: SquallxTifa. Second one: RikuxAeris. Pretty cracktastic I know.
1. Falling Into Open Arms:LeonSquallxTifa

**;:Crack Attack:;**

These drabbles I'm doing if not explained enough by the title and summary are going to be crack pairings. Pairings not often written about that I love. I'm not completely out there though. I'm not going to be doing stuff like SoraxGenie or KairixSebastian, that's where I draw the line. My crack line. Hahahahahaha. That was for me, as Dane Cook would say. Cannon can really bore me, thus my love of crack.

The first one is a Squall/Leon/Whatever he's going by these days/Tifa. I think they're actually a cool pairing. There personalities match nicely together to me. Well here it goes, I did some editing to it by request for font change and also because my old computer had a problem with the space bar. It's supposed to be love at second sight so if sap bothers you lo ciento. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Falling Into Open Arms_

"Aunty Tifa come on don't leave! Mommy and Daddy and all the other grownups always stay with each other kissing!"

The woman tries not to let a sad smile play across her face; the observations of children usually sting. She always left the parties early. She didn't go to many of them, but her rare appearances were also short ones. She hated sitting around with all her happy married friends. No, hate wasn't the word. It just made her sad and uncomfortable. Especially since she had to see her High School Sweetheart, the man she gave up everything for give everything to someone else. They had the most beautiful little girl to. A beautiful little girl that loved her like family, even though she only saw her once in a blue moon. She couldn't help thinking she could have been her mother. She was no one's mother at the moment, and recently became no one's partner. She knew that she had to break up with him, they weren't in for the long haul. Why waste time with long distance? She'd just moved from Twilight Town back home, the big city of Hollow Bastion. It had been so long it didn't even feel like home anymore. Most of her friends lived just outside the city now, in nice little suburban enclaves.

She wondered why she even came to this party.

* * *

It was another party. It was another hour of him slowly drinking red wine until he could proclaim, "I'm tired and I have to get up early tomorrow, bye." It was a part of his Party System that he made years ago. He'd go to the party late, so then when everyone was leaving he'd leave to, having only stayed a short amount of time. He was always over Cloud and Aeris's house for these weekly parties. The whole gang of friends since college. Everyone had paired up, except for Leon. They still invited him though, still wanted him as a friend for reasons he couldn't understand but secretly appreciated. He felt weak almost, coming to these parties.

"No man's an Island," he whispered to himself alone in his car. Only the dim light from the streetlamps, houses, and his dashboard keeping him from being in complete darkness.

He came upon their peaceful street and made the necessary turn. All the houses on the street looked cookie cutter perfect. All his friends had moved into houses and streets like these. He still lived in a small apartment in the big city, and didn't invite people over much.

He wondered why he even came to this party.

* * *

"I have stuff to do guys! A lot of unpacking left. Don't worry I'll see you guys all the time now that I live close by. Have fun tonight, okay?"

She hugged the little girl and from the ground where she was kneeled she looked up, saw many of her friends watching her nervously. It seemed they wanted her to stay longer for reasons other then her company. Oh no, a scheme. Yuffie and Selphie were here, so she knew the scheme was probably life threatening and she'd better get out quick.

"Tifa, come on don't leave. We haven't seen you for over a year now, and you always leave too early. The night has just begun."

Cloud with his familiar blue eyes and spiky corn blonde hair. She could barely look him in the eye as he pleaded with her. She finally looked up at his hopeful face and knew he felt guilty. He feels responsible for my loneliness she realized as she had realized before. It's not his fault that the long distance thing didn't work for them during college. It's not his fault he found true love with Aeris, and it's not his fault he has the perfect family with Aeris and not her.

She could only blame herself for being alone.

* * *

" Leon, where the hell are you? GET HERE PRONTO, STAT, ON THE DOUBLE, NOW!"

He hung up his phone without saying goodbye. He didn't know why Yuffie was freaking out about him getting there in the next two minutes. She's probably drunk he thought to himself with a small smirk. His smirk lessened a bit when he began to reminisce about all the good times him and Yuffie had during college. She was the first girl he ever felt comfortable with. An absolutely insane girl, but by the end of college they actually started dating. It didn't work out though. He broke up with her. He had to, everyone around them was moving in together or getting married and he just wasn't ready. He cared about her, loved her like a best friend, but they argued just as much as they got along. They were better friends, and apparently she was better with Riku.

His hands didn't grip the steering wheel in anger, his teeth didn't clench, and his heart didn't quicken. No, he really was happy for Yuffie and Riku. No one thought they'd make it, eloping in Vegas after couple months of dating doesn't inspire confidence. Yet there they were, almost five years of marriage. It still made him feel a little hollow. If he couldn't be happy with Yuffie who could he be happy with?

He could only blame himself for being alone.

* * *

Cloud pulled her in for a stiff hug that melted into a warm embrace. Tifa with her face upon his neck breathed in what couldn't be hers. It felt so familiar and right in his arms she thought mournfully, but in the ten years since they broke up she knew he wasn't the one. He frustrated her more then anything, but he always seemed to love her for her. She hadn't had that since. She went over and hugged the rest of the party goodbye. Yuffie's hug lasted way longer then tried to pull out of it but the size two girl was surprisingly strong. Yuffie had been and still remained Tifa's best friend starting from high school. Yuffie, Cloud, and her were a threesome back then, but they went off to Hollow Bastion University to make a new gang of friends. She went to a University in Twilight Town, but never formed the same bonds.

She finally escaped Yuffie's hug then walked over to the front door to step outside and be gone for good. She opened the front door and stepped onto the steps to go down to the path to the driveway. Cloud's little daughter called her name, and as she turned around mid-step to wave goodbye she lost her balance. She went down to smash onto the pavement.

Instead she fell onto something hard at the bottom of the stairs. A man her mind realized. Her hands planted on his chest and his arms went around her waist to keep her up. He was at the perfect place at the perfect moment. Her head hadn't hit anything, but she felt almost punch drunk. She didn't see him at the bottom of the stairs, not till he caught her.

That's when she saw him.

It was Leon. She hadn't seen him for who knows how many years. She always just missed seeing him at parties, and the last time they met he was with Yuffie, and she was still in love with Cloud. He seemed different to her eyes, handsome as always, but different.

It was like she was seeing him for the first time.

* * *

"Hi" She said softly.

"Hey."

He didn't feel awkward, even though his arms still remained at her waist, and her hands remained on his chest. "What is this I'm feeling?" he thought to himself. Mystified is the word he chose, but he knew that didn't fully describe it. He also didn't know how long they'd been standing there, but he knew it was past normal person recovery fall time. He was looking down when at the bottom of the steps, so he didn't see her stepping out of the house. When she landed on him he instinctively held her up.

That's when he saw her.

It was Tifa, friend of Yuffie and ex-girlfriend of Cloud. He had met her once. A long time ago when he was still with Yuffie. She seemed different to his gaze, nothing physically different. No, she was still if not more beautiful. It was something beyond the physical.

It was like he was seeing her for the first time.

* * *

"Are you okay" He questioned her.

"I'm fine." She said, and she finally meant it.

"Are you guys coming inside or should we shut the door?"

Leon and Tifa stepped back a little from one another and looked up at a smirking Yuffie.

Leon stole a glance at Tifa, and they started to laugh, for no apparent reason other then looking at one another.

"I think we're good. You still have that bench in the backyard Cloud?"

As Cloud nodded Leon walked up to the door and shut it in the exuberantly satisfied gang's collective faces.


	2. A Little Adventurous: RikuxAeris

So after what must be like a million or so years another drabble is here. Yeah this one might be sappy too, but I'm thinking whatever muse is controlling Love Is Better When Sprinkled With Crack wants them to be saturated in lovey dovey sap. So yeah a RikuxAeris that just popped into my head out of no where. A late Valentines Day Gift if you will. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"So what kind of flowers does she like?" I asked the middle age man in front of me. It was Valentines Day and here was one of maybe dozens upon dozens of men that had come in desperate to get flowers for their loved ones. Yup, nothing says I forgot about Valentines Day like last minute fresh flowers. I wasn't annoyed with these men, since it's the thought that counts.

"Uh, well roses are always good right? Yeah, how about a dozen of those?" he said to me getting out his wallet and looking at his watch worriedly.

I nodded my head enthusiastically, thinking of how most girls would think a dozen roses are perfect. I like roses, but there are so many beautiful flowers in the world. Plus, why does more mean better? A single red rose from a man that really loves you is better then two dozen from a guy who just wants to get in your pants. Then again, there are plenty of men who will give you a single rose and think that means you should sleep with them. Man, a complicated yet simple creature. Their actions seem complicated but their goals are so clear.

I wrapped up the dozen roses for the hurrying man and handed them over with a smile while saying the total cost. He scoffed at the price but paid and practically ran out the door. At his departure I sighed in relief. It was 9:00 and finally time to close. The shop was usually only open till 6:00, but today was the day of the last minute flower buyer. It's not always a lucrative business so Valentines Day is the day to cash in.

I went to the door to lock it but just as my hand touched the doorknob, a young man appeared before me. He looked through the glass door at me saying, "Closed?" with a smile. I really wanted to start cleaning up, but I couldn't turn him away. I thought of how unfair it would be for the girl waiting for him if he didn't show up with a gift.

I opened the door for him with a bright smile, "Come on in, you'll be my last costumer. I'd hate for you to disappoint someone."

He came in saying a thank you looking around the store. Now that he was inside I realized he was very attractive. He wore black slacks and a light blue sweater, which helped to emphasize already bright blue eyes. He stood only a couple inches taller, muscular in a long and lean way. His face was beautiful, high finely carved cheekbones and an almost pointy jaw. His beauty was delicate, but in no way effeminate. He exuded confidence, cool and controlled. I was sure this young man could walk into many stores at closing time with no problem. Not only because most girls would throw themselves at him, but he just had a certain something about him.

Not that I was interested, he was way too young for me. He looked to be about 20, not much more then that. He looked mature for his age, but I could tell he was younger then he looked.

"Okay, so what are you looking for?" I said to him, walking over to the back of the store. The store was small, but packed with flowers all around, organized by color. He came to stand by my side, whistling. I noticed how clean and crisp he was. The scent of clean laundry mixing in with the overriding floral scents in the air.

He laughed, "Impressive collection. How does someone choose from all these flowers? I don't want to get a dozen roses, there's no thought in that."

"What kind of flowers does she like?" I asked him, after a day of roses upon roses it was nice to get someone adventurous.

He scratched his head, "I'm not sure, we're going on our first date tonight. I just want her to feel special and know I put the effort in."

A little piece of me melted, a Valentine's Day first date? Make her feel special? He was young, but he knew what he was doing. My mind tried to think of something but I needed more details.

"What are her favorite colors? What kind of girl is she? Romantic? Unique?" I questioned. Flowers are like ar. It depends on the person. One person can love pink Peruvian lilies; another could think they look like Pepto Bismol.

"We're just getting to know each other so don't know colors. If I could describe her I'd say she was classic. But you must really know flowers. Do the bouquet you would want. I trust you and price is not an aspect. Okay, a little, but I'm not going to be stingy," he said looking at me somewhat sheepishly.

I patted his arm reassuringly, and then felt like I shouldn't. He didn't flush at the touch though, which surprised me. Most people would be embarrassed by a stranger just touching them like that. I tend to be a nurturer. I'm a touchy feely hug it out type of person.

"It's okay. I'll make the perfect bouquet for you. The bouquet I would want…" I pondered, biting my lip in thought. You would think I'd know this off the top of my head, but I was gleefully puzzled.

I picked up a glass vase and started to walk around the store looking closely at the flowers. I'd made flower arrangements for my apartment before. I love having flowers everywhere. It's different when they're supposed to be romantic. My boyfriends in the past had never asked me before. They usually didn't get me flowers, thinking I must be sick of them. Then again, they were probably just cheap.

My thoughts of mediocre love were interrupted when the silver haired young man said to me, "Would you mind if I arranged them? I know it's your specialty but I want to be involved. You can tell me which ones and please feel free to help me out. "

I laughed and nodded enthusiastically, "That's fine! How romantic of you."

I started to point out flowers for him to take. He was actually pretty skilled for a beginner. I had to help him out a bit, but he knew what placements and colors looked good together. He had an artist's eye.

"So, do you own this store?" he asked me while trying to smell a flower.

"No, it's my mothers. I work here a lot though. I've had to cut down because of graduate school. It robs you of a life," I said, "That has no smell by the way."

He snickered and put the flower down, "Where do you go?"

"Hollow Bastion University. English Major. "

He smirked at me, "I go there to, but Civil Engineering major. It's my second year to, but undergraduate."

"Wow there's program is so hard to get into. You must be a smarty."

He laughed but his eyes didn't register it, "Yeah, my parents are ecstatic."

"Why, you don't like engineering?" I asked, feeling I was being too personal too late.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm good at it, its the responsible thing to."

I decided to not press him. I couldn't believe I'd been that nosy and concentrated on the flowers again. Luckily the store is color coded, because mostly all the flowers I went for were pink with some red and purple. I love the color pink. It's not my fault stereotypes are attached to it. It's a happy, gentle, but lively color. The young man raised an eyebrow at all the pink, but didn't seem to dislike it.

"I've seen you in here a lot. I work at the restaurant down the street, Seventh Heaven Pub and Grille. I'm a waiter. I think I've seen you there to, with Yuffie Kisaragi?"

I looked up at him and studied his face. I realized I had seen him before there when with Yuffie. I've known Yuffie her whole life. I was her babysitter and we're like sisters. He hadn't served us, but from afar she pointed him out. She had commented on how cute he was. She said she had English with him and it became like a rock concert. Girls fighting to get a seat next to him. She knew him through some friends.

She had said, "He's kind of arrogant, but not in a completely asshole way. He's just certain about himself. It's kind of hot, ya know? No pretense. No bullshit. He is who he is. You never know what he's thinking though. He dates a lot of girls though…"

I didn't reveal this information to him. Yuffie would be embarrassed, and he probably got it a lot. I couldn't recall what she said his name was. This girl must be special though. Yuffie had told me didn't really go after girls or try to impress. The good looks are enough my mind said to me sarcastically.

"I think I remember seeing you. Yuffie's like a little sister to me. You know her? She's so much fun." I asked him, thinking I could maybe set them up. Okay he was seeing another girl that night, but if it didn't work out then they could happen. Who wouldn't want to go out with Yuffie? She's beautiful and fun. When I'm with her I feel like the wilted wallpaper to her rainbow colored fence.

He nodded his head but looking troubled, "Yeah we hang out in the same crowd. She's great, crazy in a good way. A little sister? She's only like what four years younger then you"

"Actually she's five years younger. I'm twenty-three and she's eighteen. She's mature for her age though. I don't notice the age difference."

At that he looked down in a pleased way. After five or so more minutes we finished. I led him to the counter going behind it to ring it up and add the flourishes.

"Okay, so do you want to tie the red bow?" I asked him, cutting off a piece of long bright red ribbon. He took it and with no problem at all wrapped the vase with a big red bow.

"I'm impressed. You hardly needed any help with the arranging. So, we have red gerberas, purple orchids, pink tulips, gerbera daisies, pink roses, pink alstroemeria, pink asiatic lilies, and then some seeded eucalyptus and pitta negra to balance all the brightness out. I love it, exactly what I'd want. So the cost is…"

He took out his wallet giving the amount I said and then a fifteen-dollar tip. I tried to refuse it but he insisted. He looked at the vase of flowers and turned it around with his hands.

"So, why pink?" he asked me still examining the flowers.

I sighed and closed the cashier drawer. "I love the color pink, but also because I think it's the best color for the beginnings of romance. Red is too passionate to start off with. Pink is the beginning, tentative but hopeful."

I laughed at my answer. "So it's easy to see that I'm a romantic. Also, an English major."

He laughed with me but rested his hands on the counter, leaning down to look right in my eyes. "You are, but that's good. There's not enough out there. You're right. The pink is perfect. I'm sure she'll love it."

We stared at each other for a moment. It's stupid to admit but I got lost in his eyes Yuffie had said Riku had no pretenses, but I could see he was too held in. I awkwardly turned around grabbing a rag to start wiping the counter.

"Okay well, hope your date goes well! All the best! I'll tell Yuffie I saw you", I said quickly rubbing a piece of the counter next to him that was perfectly clean. I couldn't explain it, but I was feeling really tense. Probably just exhausted my mind said. After twelve hours of salesmanship on three hours of sleep.

He picked his hands up from the counter and grabbed the vase of flowers, my perfect bouquet. "Thanks a lot, for everything. I'm really sorry for keeping you open for another half hour. You must be late for your date I assume."

I laughed awkwardly and was unsuccessful in not also sounding it. "No date for me tonight. Well, if reading a bunch of books by a dead English guy counts as a date then I'm in for a long night."

"Well, have a good night. See you around."

He turned on his heels and quickly went out the door quickly. It was weird. Then again, my "in for a long night" comment was weird in itself. He's getting to his date I realized. It's already 9:30 he must be late. Oh to be young and in love. My mind remembered my college boyfriend, Cloud. It was definitely young love, but he never brought me flowers like that.

I started cleaning the store yawning frequently. When after about ten minutes I heard a knock on the door. I turned around to see the silver haired young man again. I walked over a confused look on my face and opened the door.

"I'm Riku, by the way," he said coolly extending his hand. I took it with a confused look on my face.

"I'm Aeris, uh what's wrong? Are the flowers okay?"

He placed the flowers in front of me. I took the vase and started inspecting them.

"I had to deliver them." He said, leaning slightly on the doorframe.

"What do you mean?" I asked not able to comprehend what was going on.

He stopped leaning on the door to look down at me. "I have a confession. I have no date, well not yet I might. If you'll go out with me to the coffee shop across the street. My treat."

I stared at him my mouth hanging slightly open. "What?" I asked not knowing what I should do. He couldn't be serious. He sounded serious, not even the littlest bit apprehensive or nervous.

"I've seen you here everyday going to work, and that time with Yuffie. I just, couldn't get you off my mind. I asked Yuffie about you. I didn't really know how to go about trying to get to know you so when walking by today I decided to do this. I was on my way to the pub to meet some friends. Are you mad? Creeped out?" he asked me sounding amused more then anything. He obviously was expecting a yes.

"You're too young for me." I blurted out still holding the flowers. I kept thinking he must just want to get laid by a T.A. to brag to his friends.

"It's only four years. You said you don't even notice the age difference with Yuffie. If I was a girl and you were a guy it wouldn't be an issue. We don't even have to call it a date. Just friends of friends having coffee and maybe a biscotti or two."

I sighed, "But these flowers…they cost so much I can't accept them."

"Either you except them or I give them to a homeless guy who'll eat them for nourishment or try to sell them for booze. Please keep them I want you to have them."

I scowled at his joke that, "That wasn't funny."

He smirked devilishly, "I'm sorry it was crude. I promise to be more of the gentleman I really am. Come on, you had a good time with me arranging the flowers. Yuffie's a friend of mine you know I'm not crazy. Call her she'll tell you I'm a real catch. Please?"

Most of what he said was downright arrogant, but it was a playful cockiness. I suddenly understood what Yuffie had meant. She hadn't mentioned the dry sense of humor. Yet his please was so sincere that I had no choice but to close the shop door behind me. I'd leave the rest of the cleaning for the morning.

"Okay fine, but this is not a date. We're going out as friends," I said with certainty, trying to not blush at how he looked at me. I suddenly realized that he was looking at me like that the whole night. He might have sounded and tried to come off as confident, but I knew I scared him at least a little.

He smiled brightly and took the flowers from me. He was only nineteen, but he was definitely a gentleman. Yet I could sense he wasn't the nice guy, no way. He was the sexy guy. The guy who got everything he wanted. I had dated the sexy guy in High School, fun beginnings with heart wrenching ends.

The café was just across the street but the walk seemed endless. His body next to mine made me feel tingly. I kept reiterating to myself that he was too young and way too good-looking. He was trouble, and I was basically in my mid 20's. You can do trouble in your late teens and early 20's but once you hit twenty three there's no more excuses to be made for dating bad boys.

But I kept going, even though with every step, I knew I was getting deeper into something with him. I sat across from him at the café and talked with him. It had been so long since I'd talked to anyone like that. He made me laugh and was so intelligent. He honestly wanted to hear what I had to say.

When I stared at him, his eyes looked at me with wonder, I kept trying to convince myself this wasn't going anywhere. But when I saw my reflection in his clear blues, I could see my eyes looking back with wonder to.

We had taken a taxi together. He got off at my stop saying he was going to take the subway back to his dorm. When he said dorm I had cringed inwardly. He was too young. When I was a senior in High School he was in 8th grade. When I was a senior in college he was just graduating High School.

He walked me up to my door. "This isn't a date you didn't have to walk me to my door," I said looking down at my feet. I got out my key to let myself in, but he put his hand on it gently.

"Are you saying you didn't have a good time?" he asked me, leaning in so his breathe tickled my ear.

I turned around to look at him; his face now inches from mine. In that split second it was decision time. I could go with gut, or logic.

I went with gut, and by that I mean I grabbed Riku's hand as he walked dejectedly down my steps and pulled him to me. I put my hands in his hair and brought him down to me. I kissed him hard, my mouth on his without any reservation. He put his arms strongly around me. I pulled away after a couple of minutes, laughing deliriously.

"Wow, I can't believe I did that. That was wrong, so wrong."

Riku responded by kissing me gently, cupping my cheek in his slender fingers. He laughed too but I was glad to hear his voice was uneven. "What was so wrong? I like you, you like me. Let's start seeing each other. Why deny what you feel? You like me right?"

"Yes I do but…"

He kissed me again, jus as gently but longer. I found myself now in place of no return. I did like him, and I wanted him badly. But I'm not that kind of girl.

I backed away from him slowly and gave him a smile. "Okay fine, call me tomorrow. Goodnight."

He nodded and looked at me hopefully. I grabbed his face and kissed him once more for luck. As I unlocked my door and he walked down the stairs of the stoop he stayed looking back at me.

"Goodnight." He said, a content look on his face. I waved and closed the door behind me. I walked upstairs so tired I thought I might collapse. I felt almost weightless. I was now in a mindset of let's see what happens. Which is what's usually done when someone knows their eventually going to get in over their head, but want to enjoy the ride.

When I got to my apartment I showered and got in my pajamas immediately. I lay in my bed and prepared for sleep, but kept thinking of Riku. His laugh, his touch, his kiss…

My cell phone range on my nightstand. I picked it up, I wondered who would call me this late.

"Hello?" I asked, with a yawn.

"It's Riku, I'm back at my dorm. I just wanted to talk to you. But if you're too tired…"

"No, don't worry. I'd love to talk." I said, not feeling tired at all anymore. I looked at the vase of flowers on my nightstand and smiled brightly. I rested my head on my pillows, listening to Riku. The pink flowers still in the corner of my eye.

They filled with me with hope, about the tentative start of new love.


End file.
